La délivrance du froid
by nyxox
Summary: OS : Lorsque Elsa perdit le contrôle pour la première fois et que seul le froid pu l'apaiser.


Jack pesta lorsqu'il se sentit tomber. Il avait mal calculé sa trajectoire et les branches des arbres se plièrent sur son passage. L'adolescent n'eut que le temps de former un tas de neige pour amortir sa chute. Il se releva douloureusement, frottant ses fesses de ses deux mains et maudissant son esprit tordu. Se laisser porter par le vent d'hiver dans un pays où la saison dominante était l'été n'était pas une bonne idée.

Fixant les alentours de ses yeux bleus, il repéra son bâton près d'un chemin de terre. Jack se précipita sur celui-ci et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il l'eut dans ses mains. Sans sa source de pouvoir, il se sentait mis à nu. Lorsqu'il eut tout récupéré, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour savoir où il avait atterri. L'adolescent était entouré d'arbre.

Il joua avec son bâton quelques secondes avant de le frapper sur le sol. Tout gela autour de lui et un courant d'air fit trembler ses cheveux.

« On repart, mon ami ? dit-il en souriant. Et cette fois, je te donne un coup de main, histoire que je ne finisse pas encore dans les décors. »

Un coup de vent plus brusque sembla lui répondre. Jack rit, plia ses genoux, et s'envola. Écartant ses membres, son corps prenant la forme d'une étoile, il rechercha une activité qui pourrait l'occuper. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il aperçut une ville au nord. Sans un mot, il se lança vers la civilisation.

Arendelle était un royaume plein de vie. Dans les rues, les rires des enfants résonnaient. Jack s'était résolu à rejoindre la terre ferme en voyant deux petits garçons qui faisaient la course. Le visage plein de malice, l'adolescent forma une boule de neige et l'envoya sur l'un d'eux. Les gamins se retournèrent, cherchant la provenance de cette sensation désagréable. Jack pouffa, ne cherchant pas à se cacher. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait le voir. Personne ne le voyait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Un scintillement le fit sortir de ses idées noires. Intrigué, il abandonna ses taquineries et décolla à nouveau, formant du gel sur le sol. Le vent le porta jusqu'à un château de pierre grise. Parcourant fenêtre après fenêtre, Jack se stoppa lorsqu'il fit face à une grande salle. La vitre était ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frai du matin. L'adolescent se glissa souplement à l'intérieur. Des petits pas attirèrent son attention et il vit deux jeunes enfants ouvrir les portes de la salle en riant. L'une, dont la chevelure rousse reflétait son caractère enflammé, ne se cachait pas pour rire à haute voix. La petite blonde, probablement l'ainé au vu de son comportement, restait modérée dans ses expressions. Un sourire sur ses lèvres montrait tout de même son envie d'être là.

Les deux petites semblaient comploter. Jack s'assit sur une statue, attendant la suite. La blonde marcha jusqu'au milieu de la salle et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la plus jeune ?

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle. »

À ces mots, la rouquine hocha vivement la tête, impatiente.

« Va s'y Elsa, va s'y ! »

Ladite Elsa regroupa ses mains, son front se froissant sous l'effort. Doucement, la pièce fut remplie de flocons virevoltants. Jack resta sans voix. Cette enfant était comme lui. Il sauta de son perchoir et se rapprocha. L'adolescent fixa le visage de la petite qui avait commencé à former une boule de neige à ses pieds. Jack tendit sa main, lui touchant l'épaule. Là où il aurait dû la traverser, il sentit la petite tressaillir et chercher la source de ce frôlement. Jack n'en revenait pas. Elle était comme lui et la sentait. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle serait capable de la voir !

« Elsa ? »

La petite rousse avait senti le trouble chez son ainé. La blonde lui sourit et d'un claquement de main, forma un bonhomme de neige. Elle lui attrapa ses branches qui lui servaient de bras et s'exclama :

« Salut, je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins ! »

La cadette éclata de rire. Elsa la rejoignit et une bataille de neige commença. De temps à autre, sans être vu, Jack lançait quelques boules, relançant la guerre que se menaient les deux filles. Fatiguée, Elsa rendit les armes et aida sa sœur à sauter de tas de neige en tas de neige. La rousse allait de plus en plus haut et ses rires ravissaient son ainée. Alors qu'elle allait former un nouveau tas de neige, Elsa constata que sa sœur allait sauter à l'opposé.

« Anna attend ! »

D'un geste de la main, elle lança un rayon de neige qui aurait dû rattraper sa sœur. Mais prisonnière de la panique, sa magie dévia et blessa la rousse à la tête. Le corps d'Anna roula sur le sol tandis qu'Elsa lâchait un hurlement de terreur.

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Bien vite, elles furent rejointes par leurs parents qui se précipitèrent vers la plus jeune. Tremblante, Elsa n'osa pas les rejoindre. Des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues tandis que la neige virevoltait autour d'elle.

Jack se mordait la langue. Il aurait dû intervenir. Tout n'était qu'un accident, il l'avait vu, lui. Mais qu'en penseraient les autres ? Il se dirigea en tremblant vers la blonde qui ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer. Il reposa sa main sur son épaule et laissa sa magie se rependre autour d'eux. Tout doucement, la neige qui virevoltait autour d'Elsa s'arrêta et ses pleurs se calmèrent. Elle était comme dans un cocon, loin des actes qui venaient de se passer. Jack soupira, ravi que la fillette aille un peu mieux. La mère des deux sœurs vint prendre Elsa dans ses bras tandis que leurs pères emmenaient la rousse plus loin. Jack s'écarta, serrant son bâton dans ses mains. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il devait s'éloigner et réfléchir. Il tourna le dos et s'envola.

Alors qu'Elsa tenait la main de sa mère et qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le roi et Anna, la blonde vit un scintillement près de la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta, sa mère l'interrogeant du regard. Les yeux levés au ciel, Elsa crut voir une silhouette disparaitre par la fenêtre.

« Dépêches toi Elsa. Nous devons aller trouver les trôles. Nous devons guérir Anna. »

Brusquement, l'enfant fut ramené sur terre. Elle avait blessé sa sœur. Elle était une personne détestable. Elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elsa songea en marchant vers la bibliothèque qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Oublier la sensation du froid sur elle. Oublier que l'hiver l'avait dévoré jusqu'à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses gestes, mais qu'il l'avait aussi rassuré et apaiser lorsqu'elle se sentait partir.

« Pardon Anna, pardon… murmura la blonde. »


End file.
